Handle With Care
by GloriousPorpoise
Summary: Steve Rogers goes looking for Bruce Banner after a particularly trying battle to see if he is all right. He never suspected that he was about to find out just how right Bruce is.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Bruce stalked into the SHIELD laboratory, angry and exhausted, collapsing on the fold down cot Stark had installed in the far wall. He had claimed it was because he sometimes napped while he was working, but Bruce knew better; Stark never slept until he was finished a project, but the cot had been a kindness and he hadn't protested or questioned it. He sighed heavily, curling into a ball on his side. Being the Hulk always sucked away so much of his energy, he sometimes wondered why he allowed it to happen, even if it was for the greater good. His eyes blinked heavily, and then slid closed and in a matter of minutes, he was out cold, snoring quietly.


	2. Chapter 1

******Hi all, after writing almost exclusively Harry Potter and Criminal Minds fanfiction via livejournal for what feels like the last billion years, this is my first of three fictions in progress centered in the Avengersverse. All feedback is needed, wanted, given hot chocolate, and cuddled to death!**

**Chapter 1**

Still clad in the stars and stripes, Steve strode down an unfamiliar corridor in the SHEILD base. He had never had a reason to visit the R&D department, his friendship with Tony Stark being strained at the best of times. He stopped and leaned in to see Stark tinkering away thoughtfully at something on a work table in the dimly lit lab.

"Jarvis, is Mr. Stark taking visitors?"

Jarvis' eerily human voice came from the wall behind him. "I shall inform him that you are requesting an audience, Captain Rogers."

Steve smiled at Jarvis' obvious dig at Stark's ego. Trust Tony Stark to build artificial intelligence with a sense of humor as keen as his own.

The dull grey steel door slid open and Steve smiled brightly at Tony, who didn't even look up.

"What's up, Captain Spandex? Did you break another bed frame? Need help getting the porn Natasha put on your phone off?" His eyes lifted slightly, full of mirth; his mouth twisted in his signature smirk.

Steve's smile faltered slightly "I knew it! I knew that was her! That stuff was indecent!" A blush spread to the tips of his ears as he spluttered indignantly.

Stark smiled and held out his hand "Give it here, Cap."

Steve handed over the too-complicated phone that Fury had issued him, and watched intently as Tony poked at the screen for a minute before handing it back to him.

"Thank you Mr. Stark."

Tony looked up once again to meet Steve's eyes, "How many times do I need to tell you, Mr. Stark was my father's name, you can call me Tony."He paused momentarily, sensing Steve's wariness, "so what did you really want?"

Steve sighed "what makes you think that I wanted anything else?"

Tony cocked his head to look closely at him, "If it had just been the phone, you would've just asked Barton, and you have the distinct look of someone who has some serious ants in their pants."

Steve shifted uncomfortably, weighing his words "would you happen to know where Dr. Banner is? He seemed worse for the wear, and I'd like to check on him."

Tony put down his tools, pushed back from the table and leveled his twinkling eyes at the Captain.

"You want to know where Banner is."

"Yes"

"So you can check on him?"

"Yes, he's a member of this team who seems to be struggling with something and I'd like to help if I can."

Tony leaned in, "is that the only reason why you want to see him?"

Steve cocked his head to the side, the tips of his ears tinting pink. "Will you believe me if I say yes?"

"No."

"Then yes."

Tony leaned back and sighed. "Ok, ok, he's in lab C. Just promise me you'll be careful, Cap. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

Steve bristled slightly "I very much doubt that Dr. Banner would attempt to hurt anyone given the choice..."

Tony held up a hand to stop him mid sentence.

"I wasn't talking about you. Now go on, daddy's got a lot of work to do and no time or patience for holding hands and singing Kumbaya today."

And with that, Stark was back to being absorbed in his machine, and Steve sensing that this conversation would go no further, turned on his heel and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

Steve steps slowed slightly as he approached Bruce's laboratory. He wasn't sure why, but he got the distinct feeling that this area of the base was somewhat sacred to him, and was feeling increasingly uneasy about disturbing it with every step.

He stood stock still, facing the door, breathing in deeply. "Jarvis, is Dr. Banner in?"

The door slid open in answer and Steve took a few tentative steps across the threshold. Everything in here was dimly lit at best, but from what he could tell it was immaculate, with everything labeled and stored in careful arrangement. Steve smiled at how Bruce-like it all seemed.

He took another step forwards.

"Dr. Banner?" he called out hesitantly into the darker side of the room. "It's Capt-...Steve. I was wondering if we could talk."

Bruce's eyes had been open from the moment the door slid open, attempting to assess the threat posed by the intruder. Steve Rogers obviously posed no threat whatsoever, but he would have to be clearer next time with Jarvis about what constituted 'no visitors'.

He leaned forward off of his cot into the light, still partially obscured by shadow, and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"What can I do for you, Cap?"

Steve suddenly felt boyish and nervous, doubting his own intentions. Had he actually come all the way down here to check on Banner, or was there something more to it as Stark had implied? Of course, Dr. Banner was incredibly smart and never talked down to Steve, never mocked him for his fumbling with technology, and never made quips about the suit being ultra tight like the others. He also had to admit that Bruce had a rather ruggedly appealing look to him, dark hair curly and mussed, making him look as if he had perpetually just rolled out of bed, dark olive skin paled by hours in the lab. Then there were his eyes, hauntingly kind and sad and admittedly beautiful.

Bruce waited patiently and watched as a flurry of emotions passed across Steve's features.

"Uh, earth to Captain America. You ok?"

Steve snapped to attention, unsure of how long he had been lost in thought. He took a slow step forward. "I could ask the same about you. You seemed a little worse for the wear today."

Bruce sighed heavily and leaned back into the shadows. "He takes a lot out of me, that's all." He rested his head against the cool concrete behind him, hearing the Captain take several steps more in advance.

He felt the weight on the cot shift as Steve sat down beside him. "Maybe if you slept more, it would be easier. You can't be getting more than a few hours a night, Bruce. It's not enough."

Bruce's breath hitched at the use of his first name. Steve Rogers was nothing if not a formal sort of fellow, not terribly prone to sudden outbursts of affection, but the sound of his name rolling off of that tongue. _His_ tongue. The mere thought of it send shivers up his spine, and caused the hulk to start poking at him from the inside. Try as he might to deny his feelings and keep his distance, the Hulk was practically purring at Steve's proximity, urging him to reach out and just touch. Banner flexed his right hand experimentally, and sighed.

"Would if I could, Cap. Not terribly easy when you're sharing brain space with something else." He tapped his temple ruefully.

Steve chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, "well, maybe if you found a way to unwind, he might calm down a bit." He flushed a deep pink, suddenly grateful for the darkness. He hoped Banner did not catch the potential meaning of his statement.

Bruce chuckled, "what, you mean like sex? Why Cap, didn't know you had it in you." He gave Steve a teasing wink. "There aren't exactly a lot of people that can handle me here, if you haven't noticed. The other guy has his own needs, and it's just too risky."

"What about Agent Hill? She seems to have a soft spot for you."

"Small issue with her being, you know, female. But it's a nice thought."

Steve swallowed hard, his blush deepening and his mind wandering with this new information.

Bruce sighed deeply again. "At any rate, she would never be able to handle me if I, you know, lost a bit of my control over the big guy."

Steve spoke before he even had a chance to process what he was saying.

"I could handle you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bruce gaped and retreated slightly "you don't mean that."

Steve took a deep breath, trying to gauge the apprehensive other man.

"I certainly do, Bruce."

Bruce let a hand wander tentatively across the mattress towards Steve.

"I don't want you to do me any favours, Cap. I'm capable of handling my own, and I don't want you thinking that you need to babysit me or whatever you think you'd be doing."

Steve leaned forward into the light, allowing Bruce a look at the tired earnestness on his face.

"Look, if you're not interested then that's fine, but I wouldn't be doing you a favour or whatever you've decided to call it."

Bruce's heart was pounding a drum line in his ears. He had dreamed, but never dared to hope. He opened his mouth to speak, but pressed against the cold concrete in the darkness; found he couldn't make a sound.

Steve peered cautiously into the dark and stood to leave, taking Bruce's silence as mute rejection.

"Look, let's just forget I mentioned it then, okay? The last thing I wanted was to offend or upset you or whatever this is."

Steve was no further than 3 steps away when Bruce lunged at him.

***author's note - sorry for the shortened chapter, but I felt very strongly that sexy preamble has no business in bouncy bouncy fun-times chapters!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Steve turned just in time to be slammed back up against cold concrete. Bruce's face fell just short of Steve's, slightly on tiptoe to make up for the difference in height, and he levelled his cool green eyes at the Captain's bright blue ones.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and say it, Cap."

Steve felt a smile tug at the sides of his mouth, "say what exactly, Bruce?"

Bruce made a choked growling noise deep in his throat. "You know what." His grip of Steve's biceps tightened.

Steve cocked his head playfully and leaned his weight forward slowly so his face was only a breath away from Bruce's. "I want you, Bruce Banner." He skimmed his hands along the buttons of the loose blue button down shirt he was wearing and pulled him in, taking his hand and guiding it down to his clothed erection, grinding against it. "Do you feel that? That's what happens every time I'm close to you, Bruce, and I haven't been able to do a damn thing about it until now. Do you know what that's like, to want something so much it burns and to have to watch it flutter about constantly just outside of your reach?"

Bruce pressed Steve's body harshly against the wall again, pressing his flattened palm against the straining member and grinding his own against the Captain's leg.

"You want to hear about wanting things you can't have, Cap?"

Bruce's thought was cut short by Steve's mouth pressing insistently against his, tongues duelling, and hands clenched tight, holding onto each other like drowning men to a life raft. Steve was the first to pull away.

"I have a name, Bruce. Given the circumstances, I feel you may want to start using it."

Bruce looked up and his eyes, feral and glazed over with lust, softened a bit.

"It's been a long time since I've done this, Steve. Just a warning, this will be great, but not lengthy."

Steve wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and nuzzled against his neck, nipping at it playfully.

"Well I've never done this before, so I wouldn't worry too much if I were you."

Bruce could feel Steve tense against him, anticipating a bad reaction to his revelation, his face still buried in the crook of Bruce's neck.

Bruce inhaled sharply, and placed his hands against Steve's firm biceps, gently pushing him back to look in his eyes, which were full of apprehension. He softly stroked the arm of the Captain's suit.

"Are you sure you'd want, y'know, me as your first? Wouldn't you rather have someone a bit more experienced or handsome or...not me?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably, "What, like Stark? If you're not interested then just say so."

Bruce saw the look of rejection cross Steve's face, and grabbed both of his wrists before leaning in.

"You have no idea how much I want this, I just don't want you wasting yourself on someone who can't give all of themselves to you in return."

Steve smiled, "as I said before, I can handle you."

Bruce returned the smile, "Then I think perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more comfortable...and private." He pulled Steve away from the wall and maintained his hold on his wrist up until the door. "Yours or mine?"

Steve furrowed his brow "how big is your bed?"

Bruce looked bemused, "big enough, why?"

"Mine is only a single, military standard bunk. Not really suited for two."

Bruce smiled broadly, "mine is it, then."

***Mwahaha you thought this would be sexytimes, didn't you? :D Want me to continue?***


	6. Chapter 5

**author's note: Thanks for all of the kind encouragement to continue this fic, and sorry it took so long for this chapter! I went and gave myself an ulcer, and simply haven't felt quite as frisky with the writing as I normally do. I think that was reflected in this chapter being a little less _intense_ than intended, but I'm still happy with it :). Nothing like two overexcited boys goin' at it ;)**

**Chapter 5**

They walked quickly and in silence towards Bruce's quarters, making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them to avoid arousing suspicion. Thankfully, they met no resistance other than a few Shield agents whom they knew no better than to exchange quick pleasantries with. After what felt like ages, they finally reached Bruce's quarters. Bruce turned around with his back to the door, his eyes full of apprehension.

"You know you can always say no, right? I mean, we don't have to do anything, even once we're in there."

Steve rewarded him with a small lopsided smile, before he placed his hands on either side of Bruce's doorframe and leaned in.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd very much appreciate you opening the door so we can go inside before I have to tear it off of its hinges." He growled quietly.

Bruce's eyes widened and he smiled broadly before punching in his code, causing the door to slide open with an almost inaudible "whoosh".

Steve stepped inside the threshold and looked around for the first time at Bruce Banner's bedroom. There were clothes neatly folded in a pile in the corner, the bed was made, and everything seemed orderly as he would have expected with the notable exception of Bruce's desk, which was piled high with a ragged array of scraps of paper, photos, candy wrappers, and god only knows what else.

Steve turned to face a nervous looking Bruce and cocked his eyebrow, inclining his head towards the desk. Bruce's face tinted red slightly and he shrugged, running a hand through his hair self-consciously.

Both men stood awkwardly apart for a few seconds, both feeling a bit lost in how to deal with this moment now that it was upon them. Steve opened his mouth to say something and took a hesitant step forward, but then closed it again, at a loss for words. That one step was seemingly all Bruce needed in the way of encouragement, taking the few short steps to close the gap between them, their bodies now mere inches apart.

They stared steadily into each other's eyes for a moment, both seeming to search for something, their breathing heavier than usual with the weight of the tension in the room. Slowly, Steve's hand reached out, his fingers brushing tentatively against Bruce's bicep as his eyes tracked the movement. Bruce let out a quiet moan at the contact and Steve's hand curled possessively around his arm, pulling him in so their bodies were flush with one another, and leaned down to roughly claim his lips.

They both groaned at the intensity of the sudden contact, pressing greedily into each other's bodies, Steve's large hands still wrapped around Bruce's biceps holding him firmly in place, while Bruce's hands were well occupied, tracking the movement of the sculpted muscles in Steve's back.

Bruce slowly started to take steps backwards towards the bed, guiding the larger man until the back of his own knees hit the edge and he tugged him forwards, sending them both tumbling onto the mattress. The sudden shift brought their clothed erections into contact for the first time, and Bruce bucked upwards, grinding himself against the obvious bulge in Steve's pants. Steve let out a low, throaty moan and canted his hips forward in response, breaking their kiss to favour him with another lopsided grin before starting to rock his hips at a torturously slow, but firm pace.

Bruce's head lolled backwards against the pillow, his eyes screwed shut and his mind reeling from the sensation. Any part of his brain that had been unsure before was no longer able to form coherent thoughts when the captain leaned down to lightly nip and kiss the exposed neck before him, humming contentedly low in his throat, seemingly pleased with the reaction his actions were soliciting.

The Hulk, however, was not terribly keen on Banner giving up control so easily, and had started to push insistently at him, under his skin. Bruce could feel him rising from inside; not angry, but lustful, and made the call that he should give him what he wants before the situation got out of his control.

With a low growl, Bruce wrapped his legs around Steve's slender waist and flipped them over. He registered the surprised look in the other man's eyes turning dark and needful as his hand snaked down between their bodies and deftly undid and discarded of Steve's belt, before roughly pulling the man's pants and underwear down just far enough, his hand finally finding its target.

Bruce looked up steadily at the captain as he gave a few firm strokes to his hard cock, already slick with leaking precum. He could've sworn he saw a slightly vulnerable look somewhere in Steve's eyes, before they fluttered shut and his hips jerked upwards into his hand.

"Bruce…please…"

He knew that super-stamina or not, Steve wasn't going to last very long, and with how excited he was, neither was he. Placing one hand on Steve's hip to steady himself, he placed his throbbing erection alongside Steve's and wrapped his hand around both of them, stroking them slowly as he felt the heat pool quickly inside of his stomach, watching Steve moan and writhe beneath him only fuelling the fire. He wanted this to last, but picked up the pace despite himself, watching the other man's hips rock upwards and jerk erratically, his breath catching as warm, sticky cum spilled over his hand and onto his over sensitized cock, finally pushing him over the edge, giving one last thrust before spilling his seed all over his hand and Steve's stomach before allowing his body to slump against the larger one below him.

It was several second before either of them spoke.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Bruce said, making no move to get up.

"Hmm", came the answer from above him, and he looked up to see Steve smiling contentedly, his eyes still closed.

Bruce smiled and chuckled lightly, before peeling himself off of the captain to get a damp towel. By the time he made it back, Steve's eyes were open and looking keenly at him. He leaned down and tenderly wiped all vestiges of their affair from Steve's stomach and groin, before retreating to the bathroom again. When he came back, Steve was still wearing that same guarded expression, watching him expectantly for some sign of what to do.

Bruce lay back down on the bed and placed his hand softly against Steve's chest, feeling the steadiness of his heartbeat, and smiled gently at him. Steve seemed to understand the unspoken sign and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the smaller man in what Bruce thought was a sweetly innocent gesture, like a child hugging it's teddy bear.

"Night' Steve." Bruce whispered before turned off the lights.

"Hm mmm." Steve replied.

Within minutes, both had drifted off to sleep; blissfully unaware of what the next day was to bring.


End file.
